kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Arvin30p/Random Shenanigans 9.5 - Ship-girls and the rain
Introduction: Isonami and the Admiral currently looks at the stars today, the date is currently July 05. Isonami: The weather looks nice. I think it will be fine on the day itself. Hiro: Indeed. Last year was a mess since it rained quite hard and somehow, it dampened my spirit when that event occured. Say Isonami, have you ever thought when will Orihime and Hikiboshi will be able to love one another without any boundaries? Isonami: Hmm... xxx: I think the trouble would be solved if someone will build them a bridge. But then, they would need the need to hire an architect and an engineer to do this feat alone. Also, who the heck would separate a husband from his wife!? Sazanami who was peered in between utters such words. Hiro: Sazanami, that was quite blunt. Sazanami: Master, I am speaking of truth, who the heck decided that Orihime's dad has the right to seperate the two lovers. I hate this! Isonami: Sazanami-san, please don't vent out to the story. There is no way someone would rewrite the story nowadays. Sazanami: If no one is willing... then, I shall be the one doing the writing then! And so, Sazanami decided to rewrite the story of Orihime and Hikiboshi. (and of course she can't do that.) Shiratsuyu's Rainy concerto Shiratsuyu went to the mess hall to get some food for today, since she was quite free anyways, she decided to look around before going to her destination. As she walk around, she saw Samidare sitting in the bench outside. It was currently cloudy. Shiratsuyu: Yo Samidare! How are you? Samidare: Oh! Shiratsuyu-aneki, you came here just now? Shiratsuyu: Yup. Actually, I came here after seeing you. Samidare: I see... Shiratsuyu: Anyways, As someone who has been promised to be married... Are you happy right now? Samidare: Yup. but you know what, I am quite sad that I am only second to Sazanami-chan. Shiratsuyu: It can't be helped. Afterall, Sazanami-san is quite compatible to the Admiral. though not as compatible as you two together. Samidare: I see. Thanks Aneki. Anyways, do you want to vent out your stress for a bit? Shiratsuyu: But I am forbidden to use my guitar here inside the base? Samidare: Then let's do it outside then. Shiratsuyu: Okay... (I wonder what will she sing though.) And soon after, there was a heavy metal concert outside the naval base. Naka was said to have also sung a song too while the whole Shiratsuyu girls made themselves a heavy metal band. Pola and and alcoholic confession There was a room which stands different from the other rooms. Deep within the Heavy Cruiser's dormitory, there was a room with a label named Zara and Pola's room. From there, there was nothing special in that room except for the Torpedo pillow that Zara uses which she got from the Admiral. But, this time around, the story is all focused on the newest resident drunkard, Pola. At day, her room is quite simple. But at night... Pola: Zara, I will go to the other side. Zara: Pola, just don't drink too much will ya? Pola: I will try! Zara: Please do. Pola went to the dresser and she used a key to unlock a different door. Basically, a door made by the Admiral for her own convenience. The said door leads to an empty hallway. That hallway leads to a place that is called a meeting room. Nowadays, when the drinking association is out of money, they went to the said room to drink quality drinks at the expense of the Admiral's hidden budget which was reimbursed via dark dealings (i.e. Aoba's secret network). That night, Pola is alone in that room. She is currently sniffing a bottle of Dom Perignom which was left in the cabinet. Pola: Hmm! this bottle sure is nice. But then, who would have thought that Jun'you-san is quite a good judge of quality drinks. As she embraces the said bottle, there was a knock on the other door. Pola: Come in! Pola unlocks the door and from there a person she rarely sees enters the room. Hiro: Yo! Pola: Oh! Admiral, are you perhaps... Hiro: nope. I am not drinking any alcoholic. Pola: That's a shame. Anyways, can you bring Sazanami-san or Samidare-chan here to have a drink or two? Hiro: Nope. I prefer not to let those two drink anything alcoholic. It's making my heart race a lot. Pola: From excitement? Hiro: From Fear... Fear that I might attacked by those beasts. Pola: Oh. So who is the better girl? Hiro: Well, in terms of attack, Samidare usually leads. Sazanami follows after, and she is quite nice too. Wait, why am I saying these things to you? Pola: Oh my. It means that you are unconsiously opening yourself to me. Anyways Admiral, drink those troubles away! Hiro: No thanks. Anyways, I am quite curious why I can easily open up to you while I feel Awkward whenever I am with Zara. Pola: Zara is quite tense too whenever she is meeting you. But don't tell her I said that. Afterall, she might stop visiting you. Hiro: Oh. Pola: Anyways, Zara looks up to you a lot. Probably she loves you too but she hasn't realized it as of today. Say Admiral, are you willing to listen to her request? Hiro: I wonder. It feels Pola is better. Poal: You are flattering me, But thanks. But just so you know... Zara can be a pain too when you left her to her own devices. Hiro: I wonder. She is quite an energetic girl to me... She is quite happy whenever I ask her to sortie in 2-5 as a part of my make-shift fleet. Pola: Oh. That is because she can be of some use to you. But you know what, better treat her with care too Admiral if you really want Zara to love you. Well, in my case, I will always love you for as long as you provide me alcohol. Hiro: You seem a bit expensive to maintain... Pola: Oh, but have you ever wanted someone as wild as me? Hiro: Well... I think you being this kind of some defenseless girl is something I can't ignore. Afterall... Pola immediately hugs the Admiral and she puts her fingers on the Admiral's lips. Pola: I am seducing you... that is my plan. Afterall, You yourself hasn't notice it but most of us has something dark that we keep inside of us. I am reffering to the desire we all have to at least make something with you. Well, it's no problem if you were to reject me then... But can you handle the others? Hiro: ... Pola: Anyways, in order for me to dampen the said effects, I drink quite much than the usual. I usually managed to get by if I drink a bit. But today is a rainy day. Admiral, I prefer that you keep yourself busy at all times. Because when there is rain... there will be people who would be looking for some heat. Hiro: I understand... Pola: Just Kidding! The Admiral whacks Pola's head. Pola: Ouch. Damn, that's painful indeed. Hiro: I thought you were being serious that time. Pola: Ahahaha. Oh well, you just got punked. Hiro: Anyways Pola, I better go. the two were already looking out for me. Pola: So tonight is the night you spend with those two? Hiro: Well... Pola: Goodluck then. I might as well give you this Dom Perignom. The Admiral accepts Pola's offer and the Admiral left the said room. Pola soon after closes the door and she returns back to her room. From there, Zara was pouting at her. Zara: Unfair... And so Zara pesters Pola until she grew tired and fell to her sleep. Isuzu - The ASW Empress Isuzu has given a title by the Admiral for no reason at all (due to her ability to do pre-emptive ASW at default). But Isuzu was a bit reluctant about that. Anyways, after that she spend the night drinking it out to celebrate a bit about her title which is probably useless to her at some way. Isuzu: Houshou-san! One more pitcher here! Houshou: One Pitcher coming! As Houshou prepares another batch of drinks one girl sat beside the drunk Isuzu and she is currenty the other light cruiser capable of doing the Pre-emptive ASW. Noshiro: Houshou-san, one for me too! After that Isuzu looks at Noshiro. Noshiro: Isuzu-san, it's quite rare to see you here. Isuzu: Same to you. Rather, this is the first time we met here afterall. Noshiro: Indeed... Anyways... Isuzu: So I heard you can do it too. Must be nice for you. Noshiro: Nah. It's more of a privilage on my part though. I bet Naka-san can also do it since I heard that her ASW stat is quite high too. Isuzu: Oh the Idol? She is quite a great pal too. But I have yet to share a drink with her. Noshiro: Me too... well... I want to ask her about things regarding to... Isuzu: Hic* anyways... I heard that you were fond of the Admiral. Was that correct? Noshiro: I guess no hiding that issue from you. But, as far as I am concerned, I am currently in a battle against Naka-san in terms of who would get the Admiral's attention. Isuzu: Really!? The Idol likes him too!? Well, what is new. I can quite say that most of the girls here likes him in one way or the other. But you know what, it's quite a long time since I heard love problems as a light cruiser... It's quite refreshing. Noshiro: Say... Am I really needed? Am I not just a replacement to my non-existent little sister? Isuzu: Well... about Sakawa-san is something I can't say... Afterall, the Admiral seems to be fine not looking for her. Noshiro: I guess you can say that. But Isuzu-san, have you ever thought of doing something in case... Isuzu: Stop it right there! Noshiro-san, While I do like the Admiral himself, I am not quite confident that I am good enough... Noshiro: I doubt that... Isuzu: if the Admiral is a lolicon, then this assets were useless... Noshiro: Well, he is not like that... but he tends to swing into that direction... The two fell silent after that. Houshou arrives with the big pitcher of beer and 2 mugs Houshou: It seems that you two were quite buddies in an instant. Anyways, it's my treat... drink up and pent up your frustrations towards Hiro-san. Afterall, he is quite a popular boy. Isuzu: Houshou-san, How did you know his name? Noshiro: Yup? Houshou: Hmm... Well, it's quite a long story... But I don't want to tel my story here since the drunkards are all here... they might tease me. Isuzu: Ah. Well, I guess some other time then. Noshiro: Anyways, let's toast then! Isuzu: Yup. Mikazuki's Birthday 7/12/2xxx Mikazuki currently resting in the rooftop Mikazuki: (monologue) ah, such a beautiful day. I wonder what should I do today? As she rest peacefully, she felt something was amiss. Mikazuki sits up and she saw a figure of two girls waiting for her. They were the Admiral's newly adopted sisters Uzuki and Yayoi. Uzuki: Mika-nee! Yayoi: Mikazuki-nee. Mikazuki: Wait a bit! Why are you calling me your oneesan if you two were quite older than me in any ways possible? Uzuki: Becaues you are lovey dovey with the commander which happens to be our big brother. Yayoi: Indeed, you are a future prospect to our dear brother. Mikazuki: you two, are you here to make fun of me or did he called you two to summon me? Uzuki: Well, we are here per Commander's instructions. And yeah, we are here to summon you to him. Kyaa~! Yayoi: Anyways, formalities aside, the commander requested your presence to his office. I think he wants to do this and that to you... Oh wait, I am being too perverted here. Mikazuki: You two... I think it's better for him to cut ties with you immediately. Uzuki: NO!!! Yayoi: Well, if that happens, then we will be fighting you. Mikazuki: ... Uzuki: Anyways, let's go now. Yayoi: Yeah. Let's go there immediately. And the two grabbed Mikazuki towards the office. As the two opens the office, the Admiral; who was waiting for their arrival, along with Samidare and Sazanami who stands on his side pops up the party popper. Hiro: Happy Birthday! Samidare and Sazanami: Happy Birthday! Uzuki and Yayoi: Happy Birthday! Mikazuki: Ah! Hiro: Anyways, according to the archives... your birthday seems to fall to this date. Am I correct? Mikazuki: Well... I can't understand them. But yeah, I think so. Hiro: I see. Anyways, Happy Birthday to you. Mikazuki: You are welcome. And the small party started inside the office of the Admiral. Ooi and the Admiral: An observation Instance #1 One fine day. The Admiral and Ooi found themselves ordering the last food in the cafeteria Ooi: Move it. Hiro: Hey. I am here first. Ooi: But If I don't get that one, I am not having the same food Kitakami-san eats. Hiro: If I don't have that, I will close this canteen for a week in order for you to repent. Ooi: Tch! How childish are you? Hiro: How stupid are you to defy your superior officer? As the two quarrels, the next person behind the two orders the same food. Isonami: I will get that special lunch A then. Hiei: Alright. After that, the two fell silent after Isonami gets the last Special lunch A. Hiro: ... Ooi: Damn it. Hiei-san, give me Arsenic already. Hiei: I do not serve that Ooi-san. Ooi: Just give me a rope so I can kill that stupid Admiral. Hiro: Oh. I see... Hiei, give me your curry. The special one, I'll feed this foul-mouthed girl and teach her a lesson. Hiei: Hiee!!! soon after, before a fight broke out, the two were seperated by their respective peers and was send into the opposite sides of the mess hall. After that, the Admiral and Ooi eat peacefully. Instance #2 In the wide Hallway, the two has crossed their paths. Currently, there are no people around to control the situation. Ooi: How lucky I am meeting you here. Hiro: ... Ooi: Do you want to speak your death wish? Hiro: Ooi, after this... I'll be sending you as the bait in the next operations. Ooi: If you can breathe and order me around by then. Soon after, Ooi brandished her knife which she stole from the kitchen and she charges to the Admiral. But the Admiral didn't moved an inch at all and somehow, before Ooi can land the knife into the Admiral's heart the Knife was knocked out of bounds. Ooi: what the? then, small pellets were coming from the window near them. Hiro: Oh! So she is currently watching us. Ooi, let me remind you once again that It will not end good. Ooi shows her hostility towards the Admiral. After that, she took her leave. Hiro: Hmm... Sure she is getting mad for no reason at all. Then there was a phone call for the Admiral. Instance #3 In the elevator in a department store. Ooi: Of all places... Hiro: Yeah... Then the elevator experienced a malfunction. Hiro: !!! Ooi: Kyaa! The power went out and emergency power was immediately turned on, but for some reasons, the elevator didn't move at all. Hiro: It seems that bad luck is on my side. Ooi: And I have to suffer for it. Anyways, any ideas? The Admiral presses the call button which was in the elevator but there was no one answering the call. Hiro: This is rare? No one is there to listen to us? Ooi: You're kidding right? Hiro: And it seems that this camera is not working also. sigh. Ooi: Wait? So it means that I am stuck inside of an elevator with the person I hate the most? Hiro: Hmm... By the way, why do you hate me? I can't see the reason why. Ooi: It's because Kitakami-san always mentions how cool you are, how great of a guy you are and she always tells me things that the Admiral is someone I can like too. Hiro: Really? (Hearing it from Ooi, It seems Kitakami has changed some of those words to manipulate Ooi.) Ooi: What is with that unconvinced look at your face? Do you think Kitakami-san tells lies? Hiro: ... Ooi: You see, I wish Kitakami-san mentions me more. Praise me more. Pets me more. Loves me more. xxx me more. Hiro: Okay, stop right there, your makeup is fading. Ooi: How rude. Kitakami-san is my angel. My goddess. Guehehehehe! Hiro: ... Ooi: Anyways, you have no right to take away Kitakami-san away from me. Hiro: But I have no plans what-so-ever. Ooi: Eh. Hiro: Like I said, I have no plans at all. Ooi: Wait. so you mean that all this time... Hiro: You and your paranoia... Ooi: Ugh. I don't want to admit this. But you are quite right. Hiro: So Ooi, what should we do. This is quite getting hot here. (not to mention that the fan must have been broke) Ooi: ... Hiro: Oh right. You can't show your skin unless it's for Kitakami. Ooi: It's not like that... Hiro: Well? What is it then? Ooi: I am still not comfortable around guys... Hiro: Oh! Ooi: sorry for making you a bit uncomfortable. Hiro: Nah. We rarely talk like this so it's something that we can't avoid. It can't be helped afterall. Ooi: Thanks for being considerate to me. Admiral... Hiro: Call me by my name. My name is Hiro. You are still using your ship-name right? Ooi: Yup. Hiro: Well then Ooi... Suddenly, the power went back. Ooi: It's back. Hiro: Yup. Ooi: Well then, back to our normal selves... Hiro: Indeed... after that, they reached the ground level and they both went on their different ways. |---| ''Omake: Behind the elevator trick.'' On the day that the two bickered over lunch, Kitakami has been worried about Ooi's well being. So she decided to contact the Admiral to help her open a bit to him. Kitakami: (over the phone) Yo Admiral. Can I ask you for some favor? Hiro: (over the phone) What is it? Kitakami: Can you help me making Ooi-chi feel better? Hiro: How? (and why chould I?) Kitakami: I will create a scenario that Ooi-chi will open herself to you. She has no choice but to open herself up. Hiro: But, will she open up? She is quite troublsome today. Kitakami: Well, Let's pray that you can smoothly guide her to that part. I am counting on ya! Hiro: How irresponsible... Kitakami: Well, we plan on going to the mall this sunday. We will be coming from the famous clothing store at the top floor. I will create a scenario that you and Ooi-chi will be trapped at the elevator. Hiro: Wait. What if other people came inside the elevator? Kitakami: I just have to reserve the elvator. And then, you need to enter the elevator from the floor below, make sure no one is at your back. Hiro: That is something I can do. But how about the scenario? Kitakami: I will ask our resident hacker to hack the elevator for 10 minutes that will create a situation that can will let Ooi-chi open up to you. Hiro: You sound so convincing. Anyways, what is it for me? I have nothing to gain at all... asides from my peace of mind. Kitakami: I believe that Ooi-chi is quite a good girl too. Please take her and love her. Hiro: That is something for me to decide... not by you. Kitakami: Oh well. Kitakami ends her phone call. Kitakami: Well then, time to ask Ooi-chi on a date. A few days from now, Ooi and the Admiral have changed their way they saw one another. Choukai Choukai is currently looking for some books to read in the library. Choukai: Let's see... Then she saw the Admiral talking to the librarian which is Kazagumo in that instance. Choukai: (internal dialogue) Admiral? Oh he is talking with Kazagumo-chan. Choukai watch as the two talk for quite too long. Choukai: (internal dialogue) They sure take their time... Admiral, I wish I can talk to you like that... Suddenly, Choukai noticed that the two entered through the archives room. Choukai: Archives? What does he want there? Choukai peeked through the window and the two were currently looking around for books. Choukai: I wonder if I can be like that too... Then a voice came behind her. xxx: Of course you can. Choukai looked back to the source of the sound and it was the blond submarine who was the chief librarian of the said library. I-8: Choukai-san, this area is off limits to non-staff members. Choukai: Oh right... Choukai walked out of the area and she sat in the chair which was provided in the library. I-8 followed suit and sit at the other chair facing Choukai I-8: Well then, what do you want him to do to you? Choukai: Well... I want the Admiral to do 'this' and 'that' to me too. I-8: I see... but sadly, I doubt that he ever looks at you. Choukai: There is no way that is true!!! I-8: Oh my? I am in the wrong page already? Looks like you two had a history already. Choukai: Well... I-8: I will not pry any deeper. Afterall, it's rude for me to mock on other's feelings... Choukai: Hacchan-san, Do you like the Admiral too? I-8: I do... I do love him. But if he decided not to do anything to us submarines, then I respect his decision too. Choukai: I see. Anyways, is the Admiral and Kazagumo-chan really going out? I-8: So far, he hasn't asked her on a date... but it was due to him being busy and such. it can't be helped since he is also a father figure inside this base. Choukai: I see. By the way... Do you think they did 'that' already? I-8: I really don't know. It seems that they are quite privy on that but it seems that they might have did it or they might have not. Afterall, this library seems pretty remote at times. Choukai: ... I-8: But, I can assure you they didn't do anything here. Afterall, I am quite a bookworm myself and I can tell if there is something mixed with the scent of paper that lingers around here. Choukai: I see. Thanks a bunch. Anyways, do you have a book about stories? The one which were the Admiral's stories were based of? I-8: Hmm... sadly, I have not seen such a book like that. Asides, the Admiral's stories were all metaphorical to begin with. No such books exist to judge his way of saying a story. Choukai: Oh well, I will take this cooking book instead. I-8: Alright. Choukai: I'll take my leave then. Hacchan-san, please do not tell them that I was here a while ago. xxx: and why? Choukai was surprised to hear a voice that she rarely hears. Choukai: Admiral!? Hiro: Why must you keep your visit a secret. Asides, you were not even hiding when Kazagumo and I were talking to one another. Choukai, what is the reason of your timidness? Choukai: ... Hiro: If it's me or Kazagumo, you can just approach us. Kazagumo didn't see you as someone hostile and asides, I do not see the reason for you to avoid me at all. Choukai: Well, I might be interrupting you and... Hiro: Choukai, there is no need for you to worry about that. I might get worried if I can't even talk to you while we are here. Hacchan, can I borrow the hidden room? I-8: Well, just clean that room afterwards... Kazagumo: Hiro-san, that is quite unfair... Hiro: We'll do it some time, could you wait for that? Kazagumo: Alright. Choukai: Hidden room? wait, what is the meaning of this Hacchan-san!? I-8: I didn't mention that there is a different room which annexed here... But that is something that the Admiral uses... Even I don't know what is inside of that room. He just needs my permission to cross the archives to get there. Hiro: Choukai, let's go then... The Admiral drags Choukai towards the Archives room and towards to the hidden room. That day, only I-8 and Kazagumo knew what happened between them. The room The room was something that the Admiral and Sazanami decided on a whim, it was located at the middlemost part of the naval base and it was situated underground. The room is quite big for one people and it was said to hold up to 20 people (rough estimate), unlike his own bedroom, the room has a King-sized bed and it was said that bed has been slept x times already. Anyways, the room is quite sturdy and it was tested if it was radioactive proof, earthquake proof and anything that test a building's strength. So far, it is also sound proof so any sound coming from that room will not that room. It also has a Home theater system which makes watching movies quite a good experience. It has a small fridge to store lots of drinks. But the Admiral didn't drink any of those drinks in that fridge. It seems that it upsets his stomach if he drinks one. Anyways, it also has a bathroom which was quite large too (I wonder how large is this room anyways?), and the baths were taken in pairs. (Hmm... I wonder if we can do that again.) Anyways, the Secret Room is currently known to only a few handful of people and it was said that they have vowed a different ritual of secrecy in order for them not to let the secret get out that much, I too have done it but I will write this as an attempt to test if writing limits me of my knowledge about the secret. Anyways, The People who knew this secret were the Following people: 1. Admiral himself 2. Sazanami 3. Samidare 4. Kinugasa 5. Kumano 6. Kazagumo 7. I-8 (knowledge of the room, but has not entered there) 8. Yours truly. The room is currently used on one occasion... But I will decline on saying what kind of occasion is that. Afterall, it's something I shouldn't say that much. Anyways, with that... I can say that the hidden room is quite an amazing piece of architecture itself. But I wish he would not bring more girls there. - Choukai A rainy day with you It was rainy when Sazanami was shopping in the shopping district for some items. Sazanami: Sigh* the rain pours once more. Currenlty, Sazanami is taking a shelter in a shed to let the rain pass by for a bit. Sazanami currently sits on the bench as she looks at the raindrops that fall from the sky. Sazanami: As the rain falls... there are ripples that form in the surface of water... And as those ripples interweave one another... xxx: ... A wave can be made. Sazanami looked to her right and she saw a man drenched in the rain carrying an umbrella. Sazanami: Master. Hiro: It's Hiro outside the base. Sazanami: Sorry. I forgot about the name-only basis outside the base. Hiro: It's fine. Afterall, it's something we all decided on our own. Sazanami: Indeed. Anyways, waiting for the rain to stop too? Hiro: Quite. But I am here for a different reason. I am here to take you back home. Sazanami: I see... well, I can see you only have one umbrella... Hiro: I was carrying 2 a while ago, but it seems that the wind took the other one away. Sazanami: Oh!? Hiro: Anyways, I will share my umbrella with you. If you don't mind. Sazanami: Alright Hiro-san. Sazanami took the Admiral's arm and the Admiral opens the umbrella he currently carries. After that the two walked back towards the naval base. - End. Omake: The day the Admiral becomes a castle lord. In a certain day... The Admiral was suddenly brought to a different world. A world that is quite strange to him, but it was also a world he was familiar with. Hiro: Hmm... It seems that I am back here once more. The Admiral looks around and he can see vast area of greenery around him. But when he looked back, he saw a dark scenery ahead. There were a bunch of mechanized soldiers marching towards his destination and they are all ready to destroy everything in their paths. Suddenly, gun shots were heard. After that, a group of 8 girls arrived and they all saw the Admiral which was standing there. xxx: Milord! To think that we will see you again. I am quite happy. A bespetacled girl carrying a spear immediately embraces the Admiral. Hiro: Milord? xxx: Have you forgotten about our promise? Your promise to us all? Hiro: I don't... who are you? xxx: Have you forgotten? I am Wakimoto. I am here as your loyal aide. Hiro: Huh? (what is she talking about?) Wakimoto: Milord, since you are here. Tell us how do we have to deal with them? Hiro: Hmm... what do you guys specialize with? (looks like I have to deal with the enemy before dealing with them.) Wakimoto: I wield a spear. I have the longest range among melee weapons but my attack is something that is not quite strong. Uto-san here wields a gun, she is quite strong, she has the longest range and strongest offense, plus she can push her enemies back a bit, on the downside, her fire rate is slow. Uto who was readying her equipment bows down to me. Wakimoto: And this is our foreign catle Frankenstein-san. She seems to be prepared to hit the enemies hard. She wields a hammer. Hiro: I see. So you are all classified into melee and ranged weapons. Wakimoto: You catch up quick. As expected of Milord. Anyways, here use this sword. It's a ceremonial sword. Wakimoto handed a decorated sword to the Admiral. Hiro: I fight too? But Am I not an overkill to them? Wakimoto: Milord, what are you saying, it's our duty to protect you afterall... but just in case someone passes through our perimeter, please defend yourself with that. Hiro: (I shouldn't have argued then...) Alright. Wakimoto: Your instructions? Hiro: Let the range weapons set-up a barricade of the entrance and the melee will pick the enemies that passes though your defenses. Wakimoto: Understood! And so, their fight has just begun... - To be continued Category:Blog posts Category:Blog Post Category:Derivative Literature Category:Fanfic